MC Empires Server
Governments Governments shall be deemed recognised by the MCE Officials. No one entity may choose to not recognise a MCE Government deemed legitimate owner by MCE. However, should there be contested claims one of two governments can be formed: An Exiled Government & A Revolutionary Government. An exiled government is given higher status and more legitimacy as it is the former government of a country. A page can be made and part of a countrys capital is dedicated to the Exiled Government on the server. When the exiled government makes a page it must include that it has been exiled. A revolutionary government is one that is rebelling from an existing government and intends to exile or destroy another government. They are given a lower status as they are proposing new ideas and are not previous owners and rulers of the country. On server they must make their own much smaller capital area near that of the existing country. It is given a lower status. When a page is made it must mention it is revolting (revolutionary) or rebelling from another government. Territory The server will allow all country leaders a 2 Week grace building period in which they will build their On Server Territory. On Server Territory shall be composed of the following: The Main capital city, The residence/meeting place of the Head of State/Government, and defense systems. This will serve as their home and may often times be the scene of campaigns during warfare. If a country lacks a capital (does not include destroyed ones) and has surpassed the 2 week grace period, MCE Officials will decide the fate of their nation. OST is vital to the survival of any nation as without it it would mean they do not exist nor could defend their claims. During peace time (aka non warfare) or a time in which there is no battles you may not grief or raid the enemy and if done so then will be penalized. Capital Surface Act For purposes of realism, all capitals are required to be built on the surface and can not be in any way underground or high in the air. The majority of the physical city must be above the surface as well as the governing house. (Governing house for example: Great Britiain, Buckingham Palace; United States, Congress and/or White House). Not adhearing to this policy could result in a conesquence such as loss of battles during a campaign/war or the loss of privleges to rule until it adhears to the rule. Warfare When war is declared in MC Empires, each country has a max of 3 campaigns, these include defensive campaigns (aka if you are being invaded by Nation B who is launching an offensive campaign) Each campaign will have a range of battles, depending on what the object and goal of the campaign it may be less or more battles depending on what is being had. The objectives of these campaigns do not necessarily have to be public and can be disclosed to an MC Empires Official through Private Message or other means of secrecy. The max amount of offensive campaigns will be 2. This is subject to change and if there is any suggestions they may be introduced so long as it is done so civilly. Battle Modes (Subject To Change) Team Deathmatch (TDM) Two teams skirmish across the map, the team with the highest amount of kills wins. Use: For a typical battle between two countries engaged in warfare. Respawn(s): ∞ Winning Score: (Kills) 50, 75, 100 Weapons: All Set-Up: Each team picks a base before the battle. When the adminstration have set up both bases (change flags and banners). The teams are then spawned to their base. Once all soldiers are mobilized, the adminstrators start the count down. Then the gates open, and the battle begins. Rules: Teamkilling results in five extra kills for the enemy. Each person must wear his/her uniform (unless an Administrator or Spectator) Only one TNT can be used per team every five minutes. TNT can only be used to breach enemy bases, or outside of them. They cannot be used indoors. Deathmatch (DM) or Free-For-All (FFA) Every man (or woman) for him/herself. The person with the best Kill/Death ratio wins. Use: This would be good during a crisis, or anarchy in a country. The champion would gain political leverage for his clan. Respawn(s): ∞ Winning Score: (Kills - Deaths) 5, 10, 15 Weapons: Melee Set-Up: All competitors are in one single base, they are not permitted to exit the base. Raid (Full Word) The enemy is defeated! Seize what you can before a peace treaty is signed! Use: This will be used at the last battle of the war. Once this battle is over, peace must be signed. Respawn(s): Defense: None; Offense: One Winning Score: Enemy's vault is completely looted. Weapons: Defense: Redstone Traps, and Bows; Offense: Melee, and TNT Set-Up: The defense must set up a vault with at least three filled chests of their valuables. Afterwards they must arm the base and No Man's Land (the area between the two bases) with Redstone Traps. The Defense will then return to their base, and prepare for the attack. Rules: TNT may only be used to breach the enemy's base, and vault. The defense cannot exit their base. Traps cannot be within 10 blocks, or linked to each other. Capture (Full Word) The enemy's general is overseeing the war. Capture him, and it will be a catastrophe for the enemy military! Use: This is used before Raid, to completely ensure the enemy's military is unable to wage war. Respawn(s): Defense: ∞; Offense: 5 Winning Score: Capture the Enemy's Leader Weapons: Defense: Bows, and Melee; Offense: All Set-Up: The enemy must choose a player to be their general (or use their general if they already have one). Then they will construct a Throne, or desk for the General. Once this is complete, the offense will be released, and the defense must protect their general. Rules: The leader cannot attack. The leader can move, but only 10 blocks away from their throne. They cannot exit the base unless captured. If the leader does not move while captured, and refuses to do so, the leader's team loses. If the leader is AFK while being captured, the leader's team loses. The leader must be sneaking while moving in custody. If the leader dies, then it's a draw. Assault (Full Word) The enemy is in retreat, seize the front by taking their fort! Use: This is used after continous victories from either the defense or the offense! Respawn(s): Defense ∞; Offense: 10 Winning Score: Fort Officer is killed. Weapons: All Set-Up: The enemy must select a player to be the Officer, they must then protect him as best as they can. Rules: The Defense can only use TNT for cannons on the walls of their fort. The Officer must have the highest level of armor among the defense.